


Iris’s Height

by kidvee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidvee/pseuds/kidvee
Summary: When Iris doesn’t have heels on...





	Iris’s Height

They were finally alone. With no danger in Central City that Cisco or Ralph couldn’t fix. It was rare that Barry and Iris get this much alone time together. And it was nice. 

“You know,” Barry started, “I am so happy right now.” The couple was sitting at a private beach, drinking whatever they could get their hands on. 

“I am too.” Iris smiled, looking ahead at the calm waves that almost touched her feet. “Maybe we should get Cisco and Ralph to take over more often.” She took a glimpse at Barry, who was already looking at her.

He leaned over about to kiss his wife but that’s when their phones rung loudly. They groaned, taking out their phones. Their eyes widened with horror as they looked at what their phones said: 

Code 11 Emergency at STAR Labs!

Barry looked at Iris speeding both of them towards STAR Labs. They got there to see a very stressed out Ralph. “What happened? What’s the emergency?” Barry’s voice boomed over the alarm blaring.

 

Ralph turned around to see Barry and Iris in their honeymoon attire. Barry, in swim trunks and a floral printed button down shirt with a flower necklace around his neck. Iris, with a matching floral necklace, had on a one piece blue swimsuit and a loose skirt, with...flip flops? 

 

“Well you see..I wanted to watch Netflix and...well, um, you get the picture...” his voice trailed off. Barry marched over and pressed a button on the monitor to turn the alarm off. “I was gonna press that one next...” Ralph gulped.

 

Barry tried to remain calm but Iris was absolutely done with the interruptions. She marched over about to swing on Ralph, yelling: “I am supposed to be on a beach!”

 

But before she could even touch Ralph, Barry held her back. Ralph would’ve laughed at Iris under any other circumstance. She was 5’4 going after a guy who was 6’4. A man that was a whole foot taller than her. But, Iris had pure rage in her eyes.

 

“Where it’s warm.” She continued. “Drinking our of tiny, tiny, little umbrellas.” She was gonna swing again but Barry stopped her. Ralph flinched at her every move. 

 

“Let’s go, okay? You would kill him.” Barry rubbed her shoulders as they begun to walk away. 

 

Iris, eyes still fired up with fury, glaring at Ralph replied, “I would kill him.” As they walked away Ralph mumbled, “She’s like 5’2. Why am I scared of her?” 

 

Before he could sit down, he heard Iris yell back, “I’m 5’4!”


End file.
